Idiota
by Jeffy Iha
Summary: Para cada palabra considerada como malsonante existe un eufemismo equivalente que la reemplaza, y Kano bien puede dar una cátedra sobre eso.


_¡Hola~! ¿Tanto tiempo? No lo sé. Creo que desde el año pasado que no me paso por acá, literalmente XD (Perdonen el mal chiste, las reuniones familiares no siempre son buenas :P)_

 _Este es otro... ¿Fluffy? No sé, creo que no tanto como el otro._

 _No tengo mucho más tiempo ni tampoco más para decir así que..._

 _ **Disclaimer: Kagerou Days** no me pertenece._

 _¡A leer!_

* * *

Idiota

* * *

Kano entró a la sala de estar con aire burlón y se acercó silenciosamente a la líder del grupo, quien estaba sentada en el sillón más grande, escuchando música con sus auriculares puestos.

―¡Danchō-san~! ―Dijo él cantarinamente, sin embargo su líder ni se inmutó, a pesar de que ya lo había notado.

Kano hinchó sus mofletes de una manera muy infantil y volvió a intentarlo:

―¡Kido-chan, yo sé que me estás escuchando, hazme caso~! ―Nada, absolutamente nada. La situación comenzaba a frustrarlo. Fue entonces que una idea brillante creció en su mente, así que, sigilosamente, se acercó a la chica, le sacó sus audífonos y le habló al oído:

―Tsubomi-chan…, dame un poco de tu atención, porque tal parece que ya no te importo~ ―Le dijo susurró, con cierto tono entre provocativo y falsamente triste que le erizó la piel a la peliverde.

―¡¿Pe-Pero qué mierdas estás haciendo, imbécil?! ―La gritó ella, dándose la vuelta rápidamente para mirarlo con su cara totalmente sonrojada. El chico tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reírse por verla así.

―Ne~, Tsubomi-chan, ¿no te han dicho que te ves realmente linda cuando te pones así? ―Preguntó con una sonrisa amplia, que si bien Kido en su terquedad habría dicho que era sólo para avergonzarla, hasta la araña del techo podía afirmar que era la de un idiota enamorado.

―¡Cá-Cállate! ¡No me digas así! ―Exclamó ella aún sonrojada y dándole un golpe.

―¡Pero Kido, es la verdad! ―Reafirmó él, sobándose la zona afectada―. Ver tu bello rostro sonrojado y oír tu dulce voz llena de nervios y sentimientos ocultos es la razón por la que me levanto cada mañana y soporto el duro y cruel día a día. Déjame decirte, amada mía, que en ese estado te pareces a un lindo capullo de rosa. ―Agregó melodramáticamente, con actuación y todo, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

―¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡N-No digas esas cosas! ―La pobre chica estaba tan incómoda con la situación que quería desaparecer del lugar. Y tan nerviosa que se olvidó que sí podía hacerlo.

Kano no aguantó más y estalló en sonoras carcajadas, y Kido giró la cara, notablemente ofendida y enojada.

Así pasó un buen rato, mientras que el chico parecía que por fin pararía de reírse éste saltaba de nuevo con ganas renovadas y la chica, quien seguía sin mirarlo, se avergonzaba más y más.

Al cabo de un tiempo, el rubio finalmente se detuvo y dijo:

―Ne~, Kido-chan ―comenzó―, sé que lo que dije pareciera ser la mentira más grande jamás inventada por mí, pero para que sepas, hay una parte que es verdad, ¿sí? ―Trató de justificarse. Kido se removió en su lugar, todavía ignorándolo.

―Oh, Danchō~ ―empezó de nuevo el chico pero con más insistencia―, no te enojes, que era sólo una broma~. Si no fuera así, no estaríamos juntos, ¿no? ―Comentó sonriendo traviesamente―. Además, sabes que lo que digo es cierto.

Y entonces Kido, aún evidentemente sonrojada, sonrió imperceptiblemente, tanto que si Kano no hubiese estado casi al lado no se habría dado cuenta, mas sin embargo soltó lo más fríamente que pudo:

―Idiota. ―Terminó diciendo y se sumió de nuevo en su música.

El rubio sonrió muy contento, había aprendido con el paso de los años que a la peliverde le resultaba muy difícil expresar lo que sentía, tanto como para sí misma como para los demás, y por eso había encontrado, de alguna manera, la forma de darlo a entender sin que "sonara demasiado vergonzoso y estúpido" y es más, decir palabras cariñosas y cursis simplemente no iba con alguien como ella, si hasta se lo podía considerar como un tabú en su lenguaje. Por esto, por cada palabra que pudiese resultar inapropiada por ella, la sustituía por eufemismo equivalente y era precisamente ese «idiota» el eufemismo para «te quiero», que ella le había querido decir.

―Yo también, Kido-chan~ ―Su líder lo miró mal.

Entonces, sin decir nada más, se levantó del sofá y caminó rumbo a las habitaciones, pues era hora de molestar a Seto, ya que recientemente había recordado que cuando ambos eran unos niños el moreno le había hablado de un cierto "Venado-kun" a quien había encontrado en el bosque. Ya le preguntaría a su hermano si de verdad era o sólo parecía zoofílico. Y no sólo molestaría a la rana gigante, todo el Dan caería, sin importar el escarmiento que luego recibiría... Pero que diablos, estaba de buen humor, que venga lo que sea.

Y todo gracias a amada líder y sus eufemismos para decir «te quiero».

* * *

 _Bien, hasta acá llegó, espero que les haya gustado y... perdonen el bullying a Seto, no pudo resistirme X3333_

 _Okey, cualquier cosa... Háganmelo saber, ¿sí? :3_

 _¡Besos~!_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


End file.
